


Spicy Self Love

by renaa_rooo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Body Positive, Body Worship, Comforting Calum, Cute Calum Hood, Fluff and Smut, Protective Calum Hood, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, idk how to tag this, im so fucking new to this lmao, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaa_rooo/pseuds/renaa_rooo





	Spicy Self Love

“You’re beautiful.”

“I know,” You said, a soft smile across your face. Your eyes never left your body. You were gazing at your self in your mirror, appreciating all the bumps, curves, scars that adorned your body; everything that made you you. You were suppose to be getting ready for this label party Calum was taking you to, but you decided to take a minute to yourself before you slipped on your dress for the evening. So there you stood in front of a full body mirror dressed in black lace loving yourself. 

Calum chuckled lightly at your answer. You let your eyes drift to meet his through the mirror. He stood in the doorway of your bedroom, leaning against the frame with a smile on his face. 

“Thank you,” You said, finally accepting his compliment. He pushed off the door, making his way to you. 

“What are you doing, my love? I thought you were ready,” He asked, although he was not complaining. If he had his way you would wear nothing but lace lingerie all day every day; you were a sight to see. He stopped behind you, finally breaking your eye contact to drink in the full sight of you in the mirror. He could not get enough of you. 

“I’m loving myself,” You said simply. “I’m admiring my body and reminding myself all the beautiful things about it.”

“Ooh, I like this game,” He said taking a final step forward wrapping his arms around your stomach, letting his hands rest down on your hips. He connected his lips to your neck for a short sweet kiss, his thumbs began to draw circles into the soft skin of your hips. “Show me how its done. I wanna try.” 

“I just look at myself in the mirror and say aloud everything I love about myself…Like, my calves. I have some nice ass calves. They are strong, powerful, and look damn good when I am wearing high heels,” You said looking down at your legs, they were glistening from the lotion you had put on after your shower. You let your gaze travel up your legs, stopping on your thighs. They were big, bigger than average, but they were strong like your calves and you loved them especially when you strut around in new jeans that hugged them in that way that made you feel like a queen.

“My thighs-” 

“Wait! My turn,” Calum interrupted resting his chin on your shoulder. He let his hands roam down to your thighs, his fingers running ever so slightly over your skin. “I love your thighs. They are always so soft when I run my hands over them…I especially love your thighs when they are on either side of my head, and your above me moaning my name.” 

All you could respond with was a laugh because of course Calum would make this dirty.

“No, baby. You are supposed to say what you love about yourself,” You said looking at his face in the mirror. He pouted slightly, his chin still resting in its spot on your shoulder. 

“Well, that’s not as fun.”

“Come on, Calum. Try.” 

“Okay. Okay,” He said, he took a moment to pause looking at his reflection. “My curls. I really love my curly hair. It’s kinda wild and different.” 

“I love your curls too bub,” You smiled at him. 

“Alright, your turn again,” He said. 

“My stretch marks,” You said looking at your stomach, it was squishy and curvy. “I love my stretch marks, they’re all unique. My very own tiger stripes. Like these here,” You said, taking one of his hands in yours bringing it up to your stomach to trace a finger over one of the many red stretch marks on your skin. 

“Some people call them angry stretch marks ‘cos they are red, but I think they are fiery and feisty, like me. Not angry, just ah passionate,” You guided his hand to the stretch marks that had made your hips and sides their home. “These though, these aren’t as noticeable. See how they are the same shade as my skin almost? When they catch the light you can really see them, I think they are pretty, kinda look like glitter in the light.” 

As you spoke you let your hand fall from Calums, letting his drift freely across your body, leaving little goose bumps wherever they touched. 

“Your turn,” You whispered, trying not to let the movement of his fingers distract you.

“My hands,” He said, bringing his hands up to your chest let his fingers graze over the exposed skin peeking out of your bra. You couldn’t help the shiver than ran through your entire body. “I love what I can do to you with just my hands. The noises you make, the reaction I get, all from just my hands baby.”

“Mmmm,” you hummed leaning back into his chest.

“Your turn,” he whispered against the skin of your neck, beginning to leave little bite marks leading up to your jaw. You spun around in his arms, leaning your chest into his. His hands fell to you lower back sliding down, down to the edge of the lace teasing the skin there.

“My lips,” You said leaning up on your toes, attaching your lips to the exposed skin of his neck. You began trailing small kisses up his neck, to his jaw, slowly teasing him. “I love my lips and what they can do to you . I love how they feel when I graze them across your skin. I love even more how they feel moving against yours.”

You laced your arm around his neck, and pulled his face down towards you. Your lips slotted against Calums in a sweet kiss that was over far too quick. He leaned his forehead against yours and tightened his grip on your waist, pulling you flush against him.

“Let’s skip this party, baby. I can think of a hundred things I’d rather do right now than let you put that dress on and go to some boring party,” He said a smug smile on his face. “All I want to do now is take my time with you and show you exactly how much I love each and every part of you.”


End file.
